


Crazy Queer Kids: A Very Queer Sitcom

by the_real_anonymouse66



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_anonymouse66/pseuds/the_real_anonymouse66
Summary: ITS A SITCOM BUT QUEER AND IT HAS ABSOLUTELY NO PREPLANNING SO LETS JUST SEE HOW IT GOES
Comments: 1





	Crazy Queer Kids: A Very Queer Sitcom

**Author's Note:**

> its a s h o w s c r i p t people

this is literally just me keeping track of all the characters people signed up

  * Noah - closeted trans male - owned by @APieceOfHamiltrash on scratch, @JustAPersonReading on ao3
  * Jordyn - nb they/them - @TheGalaxyCookie on scratch
  * Felix - ima ask - "totally not a serial killer" (their words not mine) - owned by @Belove8 on scratch
  * Stellar - mint/faun/fae/they - owned by @culaccino on scratch
  * Evilsouls - cismale ally - owned by @evil-souls on scratch
  * Sterling - questioning - gray-ace - owned by @AzureStream on scratch
  * Cameron - unspecified gender - owned by @somerandomweeb2 on scratch
  * Kai - they/he/she genderfluid - much gae, history nerd, will dominate you in a video game - @TwilightCharlie on scratch



IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG LET ME KNOW OR EDIT IT IF YOU ARE A CO-CREATOR


End file.
